


Ena Kenó Oneiro

by little_ast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, Tragic Romance, dream - Freeform, im a sucker for dream romances, this is so fucking cheesy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ast/pseuds/little_ast
Summary: dream/drēm/nouna series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.verbexperience dreams during sleep.





	Ena Kenó Oneiro

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a self indulgent thing that probably has a lot of mistakes that Ill edit later but fuck it Im posting it

You know how I started my day?

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting as I squinted my eyes to check my bedside clock, “Ugh, 4 AM…”, I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. Every day always started like this, and I absolutely hated it. 

I tried to fall asleep again, except the rhythm of my heartbeat was flooding my senses- forcibly keeping me awake. I just stared up onto the ceiling, counting each and every neon star in that fake sky. With a huff, I gave up with sleeping- grabbing my phone from the bedside table and a small light flooding my room soaked in the night’s darkness. I scrolled through my contacts list, before I found the person I wanted to talk to and starting to type.

_Me: ugh, it happened again. ___  
I typed and sent the message, turning off my phone and letting it fall onto my bare chest as I sighed, awaiting a response.  
Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate- I picked it up immediately, checking my notifications.

____Ray: The dreams happened again? Anything different from the norm or smth ____  
_Me: nothin new, it’s still the same thing. waking up from a dream i don’t remember in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. still don’t remember anything. _  
_Ray: Are you suuuuure it isn’t a wet dream? _____

________I stifled a laugh at that response, quickly typing up my response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Me: pshshhhhhhh shut it. anyways i should prolly get my homework done. _  
I turned off my phone and put it back down, yawning as I rolled off of my soft blue bed onto the comfy carpet on the ground. I resisted the urge to just stay on that carpet and fall asleep again, and dragged myself over to my oak desk- a pile of unfinished homework collecting dust on it (you could even smell the dust), “Let’s see….”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As I went through my homework bit by bit, I felt this strange feeling within me. It’s like this empty sort of feeling from my chest, empty enough to hurt.  
“Ugh, today is gonna suck ass…”, I groaned, running a hand through my unkempt brunette hair. I continued to skim through homework after homework, until I turned to the clock. It was 6 AM. I stood up groggily, yawning as I went over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.  
I looked like absolute shit. My messy hair had an awful cowlick on the top, my tired hazel eyes had dark circles underneath them- and I looked as pale as a sheet. I tried to quickly wet my hair to shape it a bit to my usual decent-looking messy hair, and sighed as I pulled the skin underneath my eyes to stretch out my eye bags, “Yiiiikes….”_ _ _ _ _ _

__________After I ate my breakfast and kissed my mom bye, I hurried over to the bus- just about to leave for school. As I leaned against the bus window, I felt the dull vibration of the bus underneath me- the constant sound of kids chattering and the bus mom complaining loud and fresh in my ears.  
But, somehow…. it didn’t manage to drown out the sound and feeling in my chest. It was that weird empty feeling again, and it was stronger than ever. I sighed, thinking that today could get even worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________=================================================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Somehow, my day had been turning out fine enough. In the middle of some lecture about the Iambic Pentameter or whatever, I was doodling on the back of my textbook._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“….Aidan? Hello?”, I had only just noticed the teacher trying to catch my attention, “I was asking for the definition of the Iambic Pentameter?” After I had failed at answering the question and getting the usual chastising from the teacher, I had looked down at my textbook doodles…. only to notice something weird, “Huh…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There were repeated and numerous doodles of one girl- I guess I didn’t notice doing it. She seemed to have hair tied into a braid going down her shoulder, having a plain dress on with a gentle smile on her face. I had never seen this girl before, and yet… every time I looked at the drawings, i felt that feeling in my chest again. I immediately closed that part of the textbook, not wanting to feel like more shit than I already do.  
I sighed, forcing myself to turn my attention to the lecture and keeping myself awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________=====================================================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as I had gotten home, I collapsed right onto my bed- feeling an even more intense feeling of fatigue wash over me like a truck. I dropped my heavy bag right onto the floor, not caring if any of the contents had spilled out. I put a hand over my face, groaning as I still felt drowsy.  
I decided to check through my phone to see what I had missed throughout the day. There were the usual ‘aesthetic’ pictures of people and food and shit. Pretty boring feed, honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I put down my phone, glancing over at my clock to check the time again. 4 PM.  
“Seriously…? Eh, may as well sleep a bit early….” I turned off my bedside lamp, not even bothering to change out of my clothes as I fell asleep to the view of the neon stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________=======================================================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah…. I see that you’re here again.”, a voice said from above me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ugh… wha…?”, I mumbled out, slowly cracking open my eyes as light flooded into my vision. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to take in my surroundings. It seemed like… a field of daffodils, stretching as far as the eye could see. The only things that broke through the continuous field were the blue sky, the wisps of clouds scattered throughout the sky, and….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I see that you recognize me now?”, the girl had smiled, her hands clasped in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I hadn’t even noticed that my mouth was open in shock, swallowing nervously as I said, “You… you’re that girl from my book….”  
It was the girl I had doodled just earlier today. The looks were almost uncanny- her raven black hair braided over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes looking at me gently with that matching smile. She had a plain white dress on, gently flapping as the gentle breeze blew through her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, not the response I expected- but I’ll take it,” she smiles sadly, “You really don’t remember me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you talking about?” I asked her, confused, “I had never….”  
Suddenly, at that moment- a name flashed into my mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kai?”, I asked, startled by what I said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as the name had parted from my lips, it felt…. liberating? As if there was some weight lifted from my shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My name… well, that’s something, at least,” she hummed, a hand brushing through her braid as she approached me.  
“What the- how the hell did I know your name?” I was confused, having questions swim and float around in my head constantly at that point. Who was this girl? How did I know her name? Why am *I* here, and where even are we?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I decided to ask the most obvious question, “Who are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She paused for a moment, humming, “Well….it’s what you had said. I’m Kai.”  
That only confused me further.  
She must have seen that I was confused, because she continued, “Well, I’m just…. someone you occasionally meet, I guess.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright… anyways, where the hell are we and why am I here?”, I said, looking around at the field of daffodils._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hm… that question is a bit hard to explain. The simplest thing I can say is that you’re in a dream state, where your consciousness was transported here. I’m sorry, that’s all I know,” she said apologetically, twirling her braid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh- no, it’s fine,” I had tried to play it off cool, but in my mind I was still confused. A dream state? So, this girl isn’t real…?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kai had been looking off into the distance, a strangely melancholic look on her face. The wind had made her dress dance in the summer air, making her have this strangely beautiful look to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Eh? What’s wrong?” I decided to ask. I didn’t want to see this girl sad, even if I didn’t know who exactly she was.  
“Well… it’s not something that you would understand. But I’n fine, I swear,” she gave me a bittersweet smile, although her eyes told a different story. Who knew that such bright eyes could hold so much sadness…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s clear that you’re not fine. Seriously, what’s up?” I had continued further, wanting to comfort her. I wanted to see that smile from the girl again, wanted to see her happy. “Well….”, she picked up one of the daffodils, looking at it and holding it with such a tentative touch, “Look at this daffodil. It’s beautiful, is it not?”  
I had looked down at her hands, seeing the bright golden daffodil. It reminded me of the daffodils that were grown fresh in my neighbor’s gardens, but… this was more vibrant and beautiful than any daffodil I had seen before, “Yeah, it is. What does that have to do with anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well…. at first, whenever I see this daffodil- I feel at peace, happy- I guess,” she spun around, her dress twirling in the air as she hugged the daffodil close to her chest, “however….” when she turned back to me, the daffodil had disappeared, nowhere to be seen, “each sundown in this place, it disappears…. leaving me empty and alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“…Empty?” I had asked hesitantly, putting a hand over my clothed chest. I looked down, and it seemed like I had a maroon shirt on- the same one I had worn in school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mhm. And I think I know why that empty feeling is within you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait… you do??” I exclaimed, smiling at the thought of finally having a restful sleep once more. I waited expectantly for her to reply.  
“Yeah… but you won’t like the answer, most likely,” she looked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? But why?” I tilted my head. What could she possibly mean?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well…. it has something to do with…”, she tapped an index finger into her temple, “your memories.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait, excuse me?”, I unconsciously put a hand on my head. Slowly, I started to piece everything together…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Every sundown here, you wake up from this dream- returning to the real world,” Kai said, pointing up to the sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“….And every time I wake up in the real world, I forget everything here?”, I finished her sentence for her, a twisted knot forming in my stomach when I said it.  
“Ehehe, you hit the jackpot,” she smiled sadly, approaching me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Haha… that can’t be it, right?”, I chuckled nervously, “This is my first time having this dream, and the previous dreams I had were just nightmares I woke up from.”  
She shakes her head, “I remember you saying this exact same thing throughout the last few days.”  
I ran a hair through my head, looking down at the daffodils as I pondered to myself, “So, every time I wake up, my memories of this place and you just… vanish.”  
“Mhm. However…. it seems like you’ve had unconscious recollections of me in the real world, since you had drawn me on your textbook in the real world. It was honestly really nice,” she grinned, holding my hands._ _

__________Her hands were so warm. So full of life. It’s weird to think that this girl that had come up in my dreams seems so… alive. I tightened my grip around her hands, “So, is it possible to ever fully remember you…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kai thinks for a moment to herself, before sighing, “Theoretically, it could be possible- although, I don’t feel like the universe is in our favor,” as she held my hand, she closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, my head was flooded with familiar memories. Chasing Kai throughout the fields, talking with her- joking around. Even…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“…..How did I ever forget all of that?”, I said, in shock from how many memories I had forgotten.  
“I’m not sure, but you did,” she smiled, still clutching my hand, “but it’s okay. At least one of us will remember our times here…”  
As I thought more and more about it, guilt ate at me from the inside out. For all of this time, Kai had been here by herself- waiting for me to accompany her in this beautiful and lonely field, only for me to forget her every time… it must have been pure torture for her. I can’t let it happen again._ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Actually, there will be two of us remembering our times here,” I said with confidence, hugging her.  
“Ah-!”, Kai recoiled a bit, seeming a bit surprised by the hug. She had slowly embraced back, but said, “….How do I know you won’t forget again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I won’t, I promise,”, I let go of her, holding out my pinky, “make that a pinky promise.”  
She looked down at my hand, and smiled, “Alright… it’s a pinky promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With that, we had locked out pinkies together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was only then had I realized that the sun was beginning to set, darkness slowly overtaking the field.  
“No no no no no…!”, I panicked as soon as I saw the sun setting, holding Kai close, “I don’t want to leave yet- I want to spend more time with you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She just smiled, “I want to spend time with you too, but we can’t. For now. I’ll just leave you with a little parting gift…..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She brought her lips to mine, closing the gap between us as she closed her eyes.  
I was surprised at first, but then felt this warm feeling well up from inside of me- overtaking the emptiness. I gently kissed her back, before pulling back. Kai had smiled, a tear running down her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________======================================================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kai!”, I yelled, immediately waking up in a cold sweat yet again. Ugh.  
Wait, Kai…? Where did I get that name from? The more I tried to think about it, the more that the name started to fade, “Ka… huh?”  
I must have had that dream I couldn’t remember again, great._ _ _ _ _ _

__________But this time… I felt a burning fire in my chest, stronger than any other i had seen before. I brought a hand to my face, feeling a damp feeling on my cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Why was I crying?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
